It's Just a Feeling
by AzureBlue
Summary: Alone in the world, Neo is waiting for the chance to seek revenge on those who killed what little he had. Reviews are welcome...and wanted. :) :P
1. Just a feeling....

It's Just a Feeling.  
  
By Azure Blue  
  
Neo sighed. It was just going to be another lonely night on the Nebuchanezzar. Every thought that passed through his head was one of Trinity, and what it would be like to have her back. He could still remember the softness of her touch; the way every time she spoke it was like meeting her all over again. Neo knew that there would be a price to pay for what the Agents had done to her, done to him. It was like a constant battle in his head knowing that there was nothing he could do right now and even worse that there was nothing that he could do ever to bring her back.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
It was raining. Neo and Trinity walked slowly down the dimly lit street, following Zephyr, the new subject of Morpheus' attention. Neo felt uncomfortable, nervous, remembering how this all had happened to him. Before he became the One. More importantly, before he had met Trin.  
  
Neo took out his phone and began to dial a number. A block ahead he watched as the man answered his own cell phone, and Neo now knew that he had total control of the situation. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Zephyr, do you know who this is?''  
  
No answer. Neo watched the man approach an intersection. "Right," he commanded. Zephyr turned right. This was going to be easy, thought Neo. He directed the man to a hotel that all of the Zion crew knew all too well. Led into room 313, Zephyr was met by Morpheus. Following him in were Trinity and Neo. Neo almost laughed at the shock on the Zephyrs face. It all seemed so funny now, but he remembered the night when he fell into the rabbit hole, meeting the man who would help him change destiny. He could see how Zephyr would be afraid of him, that tall, dark ominous figure with the Cheshire Cat grin that never seemed to wipe off of his face. It was intimidating. It was supposed to be. The decision to be made next was not one to be taken lightly.  
  
The next moment would be the rise and fall of Zephyr's whole being, what he was to do for the rest of his life. This was permanent, there was no turning back. Normally the Zion crew anticipated welcoming a new identity into the cold shafts of the Nebuchanezzar, but for some reason, this mission was one that Trinity was dreading. It was like an emptiness in her stomach, and it had nothing to do with the cold gruel she had consumed a few hours before. Neo could sense the worry on her face and could tell that she was uncomfortable. He never really was good at being the comforting support that she needed right now. Thank God he never really had to be. Trinity was independent, she didn't need anybody. Neo almost hated her for that; he needed to be needed. But that wasn't importatnt now. All he knew is that when Trin gets these feelings, catastrophe is in the forecast.  
  
"Damn," Morpheus whispered, talking into the earpiece that connected him to Tank.  
  
"What is it?" said Trinity, seeming to know that she would soon figure out why he stomach was tied in knots.  
  
"Neo, your phone call, it was traced by the Agents. We don't have much time. GET MOVING!!"  
  
Zephyr, in the middle of it all, looked completely confused. It was bad enough, with the world shifting beneath him to be involved in a matter that was dangerous for even the most experienced of the crew. Neo was seriously hoping that they wouldn't have to crawl through the dry wall again….that was definetly not on his list of favorite things to do. Besides, he was the One, there wasn't anything that could harm him, was there?  
  
"Neo! Wake up! We gotta get outta here!!"  
  
"Tank, building plans, now!…..Morpheus turned to them. "We cant get out. We've got to beat the Agents. There is a reciever about a block away on 3rd and Manning. I know we can do this."  
  
At this, the group slitherd out of the fire escape into "the real world" They could hear the maddening sound of the sirens approaching them, chasing them down.  
  
"Zephyr! Get your ass down here!" The man obviouly had no idea what was going on, or what he was getting himself into. They ran.  
  
"Fuck!" yelled Neo. They were trapped. The police car swerved in front of them, sharply cutting off their path. They were like rabits trapped in the headlights, so scared to be looking their deaths in the eye.  
  
Out of the car stepped none other than Agent Smith.  
  
"Nice meeting you again," taunted Smith. Morpheus gave him a glance of distaste. Zephyr stood quietly, and somehow his look reminded Neo of the pet gerbil he had as a child. How did he keep from overloading? Neo wondered. Neo's first night free of the Matrix was almost too much for him to handle, let alone his first meet up with an Agent.  
  
The Agents were closing in on them now, they knew that their prey was at their mercy. They needed an escape, fast. Several more agents stepped out of the car. Neo looked around. Was that the phone booth he saw down the street? He needed time. Time that he didn't have.  
  
"You," Smith began, " Have made my," he paused. "My existance a living hell. Now I must make you pay."  
  
Neo licked his lips nervously. There had to be something he could do. But there just wasn't the time. The Agents turned around with their backs to the group. They slowly turned around, and Neo could see the look Smith was giving him. It was blood chilling. Then Neo realized why he was smiling. But he was too late. Smith had pulled out his gun. "TRIN!!!"  
  
*oh….i really didn't want to do that…but remember….its JUST a story…( RnR if ya liked it, RnR even if you didn't….that's what makes me better!!….poor trin ( 


	2. Dreams of Before

He woke up with Trinity in his arms. He breathed deeply, inhaling the essence that was her. His favorite thing to do was hold her gently and listen to her breathe. The fact that she was alive was what kept him alive. Neo brushed the hair away from her face and gazed at her beauty. "God," Neo thought, "She is so beautiful."  
  
Neo woke up from his dream alone. He remembered those nights, when they were together. Now they remained only in his dreams. Trinity's death brought a quiet and eerie gloom over the Neb and everyone on it. It made Neo uncomfortable. When walking in to a room he could feel the eyes upon him, expressing their sympathy. It was hard on everyone, but Neo knew that she meant more to him than anybody else. After all, it was her that made him believe in himself, believe that he was The One. Then there was that kiss. The kiss that brought him back from the grave, that made his heart jump. It was the most paasionate kiss to ever meet either's lips, and it was so important. He knew that Trin had meant the world to him, and now she was gone. One word that came to his mind thinking of this was: Revenge. 


	3. First Chance

"You ready?" asked Tank.  
  
"Thrill me," Neo replied monotonously.  
  
"If that's the way you want it."  
  
Tank slid the jack gently into Neo's plug and took a seat in his own chair. He adjusted his earpiece, and looked for Neo's signal to show up on the screen.  
  
"Gotcha!" Tank had found what he was looking for and proceeded to monitor him.  
  
Neo looked around. He was wearing a faded blue undershirt and scraggly-looking jeans. 'Odd,' he thought, this wasn't normally what he wore in the construct, even with it being his RSI. Wouldn't he have known if he had made it change?  
  
"Tank, you can bring him in now."  
  
"I'm up on it. Just a second." Tank paused to insert a loading disk, then transfer it's contents into the construct. "There."  
  
Neo closed his eyes as a stong breeze rushed past him. When he opened them, he found himsef in large dojo much similar to the one he had previously fought Morpheus in. Neo thought that he had been loaded in first, but soon found the RSI of Agent Smith waiting for him behind one of the dojo's paper walls. His tall form was casting shadows along the wall as he walked behind to Neo. Knowing Smith was there, Neo became suddenly angry. With a flash of rage he burst through the thin paper wall and tackled the Smith representation. However, the Smith~esque persona was ready for battle, and seemed almost as smart and every bit as quick as the real thing. But as far as Neo was concerned, this was the real thing. The two engaged in mortal hand to hand combat, with Smith throwing controlled punches, and Neo flailing his punches wildly and off the mark. His blocks were off, and his concentration low, resulting in a bleeding mouth and a soon-to-be-bruised eye. Smith's last kick sent him flying halfway across the room. He landed hard on his right knee, cracking the tile, and sending a shooting pain up his leg.  
  
Smith only sat there looking at him with the same smirk on his face as he had been wearing when he killed Trinity. Killed Trinity. Thinking this, Neo quickly stood up and assumed the 'bring it' stance, warning Smith to cover his ass, because this time, he meant business.  
  
Neo lunged at his suited enemy, and by defying time gave him a double kick square in the jaw. The agent wasted no time and returned the favor before Neo's feet had even touched the ground. The blow knocked him to the ground, and Smith took advantage of his weakness. Neo's lack of focus consequently led to nearly one hundered punches in the stomach. Feeling defeated, Neo layed in a slumped pile on the floor. Smith's daunting smile returned once again.  
  
"Morpheus, you gotta let me take him out. He's getting his ass kicked!" said Tank.  
  
Morpheus only nodded.  
  
  
  
Make sure to let me know what you thought. Expect more to be coming soon….it's nearly summer which means plenty of spare time!!  
  
~kt 


End file.
